The Harder They Fall
by missa1
Summary: 1x2, 3x4x5 eventual 2x4x5 Takes place duringafter Preventer 5. A tragedy has befallen the gundam pilots, but from the ashes of that tragedy can strength be found? On Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**The Harder They Fall**  
By Missa  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4x5 (at least to start)  
Warnings: Slightly dark, well more than slightly dark when I get through with it. Oh and yaoi.  
Part Prologue?  
Disclaimer: Not my characters. Not that lucky.

Four men stood, each holding their own personal vigil to the grave they stood at. More importantly, the body buried beneath the cold soil. Each of them had their own reason for being there, but for each of them it boiled down to the same point. They were there now because they had not been there three years ago. This anniversary was one that none of them would forget because the harsh truth was imprinted deeply into their souls. They had not looked, they had not listened and they had taken him for granted.

Heero had pushed 'him' far too hard for far too long. Even after the war he pushed 'him' when it was not necessary. Heero had never given a thought that 'he' wasn't as strong as Heero himself was. Heero had never managed to look past the fact that 'he' was more than a Gundam Pilot. That 'he' was indeed a human being with limitations.

Wufei, he had not listened to his heart. He had known, even as he spent blissful nights holding his lover in his arms that something was wrong. Wufei had found it too difficult at the time trying to balance between the feelings he had for both of his lovers. He had not managed to look past their happiness to the depression that had subtly settled over one of his lovers.

Trowa was at fault for almost the exact reason that Wufei was, but on a deeper level. He had known 'him' the longest and should have been the one to step forward and take charge. He had known. He had seen what was slowly happening. Yet he had not been strong enough to speak up and stop it because he listened to his head instead of his heart. His head had told him that it was nothing, and his heart disagreed. But Trowa was not used to listening to his heart. Now, half his heart was gone while the other half of it remained as fragile as stained glass.

Duo if anything felt the most burdened though in reality that was not the truth. Duo was at fault for not listening. Not listening to the almost imperceptible pleas for help. Also, for not seeing the pain so carefully concealed in his friend's eyes. Duo's 'little brother', who he had come to share everything with after a time.

He had touched them all so very deeply. He had been the one holding them together. And they had not truly realized what he was to them until he was gone.

As one, four heads bent in a moment of grief and silence at the grave of Quatre Rebabera Winner.

* * *

From 20 feet away hidden almost behind a tree, a small figure watched the scene with quiet green eyes. His black hair blew silently in the frigid wind while his black duster hid a far too thin frame for someone of his height. He had known these people that he now watched. Indeed he had loved each of them dearly. While he had known of each of their strengths he had doubted his own. As it stood now, he no longer knew who he truly was. Memories that he had managed to suppress for three years burst to the surface. He fell to his knees and cried. He cried for what he had lost and also for what he had become.

A hand reached down and a white handkerchief presented itself before him. Holding his breath, Quatre looked up into onyx black eyes.

"Here," Wufei said, "Visiting such places as these always torments ones soul."

Quatre leapt to his feet, trembling. His hand reached out of its own accord towards Wufei before it snapped it back. "Places like these bring a soul more than just pain and torment," he intoned. "It also brings truth." With those words he turned and ran. Ran faster than anyone Wufei had seen since the war and even then only a Gundam Pilot had that kind of speed.

Wufei's face broke out into a look of startled recognition as his quick mind placed the pieces together, even as the figure moved beyond sight.

"Quatre?" he whispered completely stunned.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Harder They Fall**  
By Missa  
Pairings: Implied 1x2, 3x4x5 - Eventual 1x3? and 2x4x5  
Warnings: Slightly dark, yaoi.  
Part 1?  
DisclaimerStandard disclaimers apply. In other words, I don't own squat.  
Key: Italics Thoughts.  
Author Notes: Please be very aware that I have no intention of bastardizing anyone in this fic. Everyone deals with death in different ways and this is a study in how some may react. You'll see later in the story.

Chapter One:

"I swear it was him," Wufei said glaring at the group of boys who all had looks disbelief written on their faces.

"Come on Wufei, be logical," Heero started, "You saw the reports. There was nothing left of his body except a tooth. That's how they identified his remains."

Trowa jumped into the conversation. "You're probably just imagining things. Being here, remembering Quatre, perhaps you're just wishing he was here and seeing things where they are not." He placed an arm around Wufei's shoulders and was surprised to find that they were shaking.

"Imagining things?" Wufei whispered harshly. "I am not imagining things! I have mourned not having Quatre around every single day! I never forgot who he was! I remember him during the day and I see him in my dreams at night." He shrugged Trowa's arm off his shoulders and looked at the boys in front of him. "You don't even think it's a little odd that they only found a tooth? That tooth was in perfect condition! Not charred, broken or anything like that. You don't think that is a little bit strange?"

Heero shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. I remember in the war the only thing left of a body would be a single hair. I think that you probably just need to rest."

Duo chewed on his lower lip obviously deep in thought. When they had been presented with Quatre's death he never even assumed it was falsified. If he had, it would make it seem like Quatre had abandoned them on purpose instead of him being gone through a cruel twist of fate. But what Wufei had said was compelling, he didn't want to believe it, but it was always possible. Besides, that person had moved just like a Gundam Pilot. Finally, he looked up staring at Heero and Trowa with stormy violet eyes, "Leave Wufei alone. If he thinks it was Quatre, who are we to decide that it's not? He probably has the deepest connection to Quatre right now anyway. Let's just leave it be."

Heero nodded, not wanting Duo to become upset too because he and Duo were on unsteady terms as it was. Trowa merely shrugged deciding that the best place to talk sense into Wufei was in the privacy of their room. Wufei looked up at Trowa, who still had a look of disbelief on his face. "I'll find a way to prove it you. I swear I will."

* * *

**_Flash back_**

The call had come as a complete shock. It had been Wufei who had been the one unfortunate enough to pick up the phone. Une had been the one unfortunate enough to have to deliver the hardest message of her life to people she loved and respected.

Quatre had been on a simple reconnaissance mission for the Preventers. In fact, it was a mission right up his alley as a business man. He was investigating missing funds from one corporation that were believed to be going to a small group of terrorists – the remaining members of the White Fang. Everything had gone as planned, until the room Quatre was in exploded.

Uncharacteristically for Une, her hands were shaking as she called the vid-phone to Quatre's house. She knew that all the former pilots would be there, because they tended to never be separated for more than a few weeks at a time. She waited for the call to connect, trying to school her features. A moment later, Wufei pressed the button on his end, enabling the screen.

"Good afternoon, Chang." Une said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Is there something I can help you with Lady Une? We're expecting Quatre's call." Wufei said staring pointedly at her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Une said. She paused briefly before continuing on. "There has been a... development in the mission."

Wufei raised an eyebrow and kept his heart at a steady pace. "_Nothing is wrong with Quatre. He probably just needs to stay there longer than we thought and can't contact us." Wufei knew immediately that his logic was wrong. "Une would never call for something as trivial as that. He's probably hurt and needs one of us to go pick him up. But why didn't he call himself...?"_ Snapping out of his reverie Wufei licked his lips. "How badly is he hurt, and where can we pick him up?"

"He's not hurt, Chang…" Une hedged and her eyes stared passed Wufei looking at a painting on the wall instead of into his eyes.

"Then why did you call?" Wufei asked clearly confused. "If he's not hurt…"

Une cut him off abruptly with her next words. Softly, she delivered the news as gently, yet as abruptly as she could. "He's not hurt. He's dead."

Wufei stared dumbly at the vid-phone. Obviously his ears had to be playing tricks on him. Taking a deep breath he shook his head to clear it. "What did you say?"

"I said that he is dead. The room he was in exploded. The only thing that we could find was a tooth. No one has seen or heard from him since, and the agents in the surrounding area said that they did not see him exit the room before the blast. I'm sorry Wufei." Une reached out and turned off the vid-phone before Wufei could see her cry.

Sometimes, she really, really hated her job. She hated having to be so harsh, but she didn't know what else to do. There was a reason she tried to separate herself from her employees and this was that reason. It didn't help that she had become their friend before she became their boss.

Wufei stayed in a state of shock for all of five minutes. Then he got up, made his way slowly to his room and began packing. "_There's no way he can be dead. There just isn't. There has to be a mistake, maybe he was captured or maybe hurt. Quatre cannot be dead."_ He ignored the tears stinging his eyes, the trembling of his hands as they packed a couple changes of clothes and a first aid kit. He closed the first bag, not feeling one of his fingers being snagged by the zipper. He moved onto the second bag where he packed some explosives, guns and most importantly, his sword. He grabbed both of the bags and though his eyes were clouded with tears there was a new look of determination and more than a bit of madness.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

As soon as they got back to the house Wufei headed up to his room to be alone. He and Trowa used to share a room with Quatre and their own rooms were more like a place to get away from it all. Then Quatre had died. Wufei took solace in his room on a constant basis. He and Trowa kept getting more and more distant, while he and Duo had become better friends. Wufei believed it was because he and Duo showed their grief on a constant basis, while Heero and Trowa chose to bury it deep within them and try to forget about the past, as it was the only way they had of coping. Or it could have been that he and Duo just were not ready to let go, even after 3 years.

Wufei was anticipating a conversation with Trowa, as over the years Trowa seemed to want his way more and more often. It wasn't that he was mean or cruel about it, but Wufei knew that Trowa was going to try and convince him that he was imagining things. Wufei knew it was because Trowa wanted to preserve his sanity, but Wufei was willing to risk insanity for the chance to have Quatre back in his life.

When the knock came at the door, Wufei raised his head expectantly, but the person that greeted his eyes wasn't the one he was preparing to see.

"Hey Wu-man," Duo said leaning against the doorframe, "Wanna talk?" Without waiting for an answer Duo walked in, closed and locked the door.

End Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Another short chapter, for which I apologize. The next chapter should be out in a few weeks and it's looking to be about six pages in length. After that, there might be a bit of a lull between updates, probably back to the once a month update as I'll be concentrating on the stories people seem to want more.

Thank you to my four reviewers, I really do appreciate you taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or its characters.

Chapter Two:

Wufei blinked at Duo. "What is it?"

Duo strolled over and lay down on the bed, and without asking for permission pulled Wufei with him, so that Wufei's head was leaning against Duo's chest.

"Err…" It wasn't often that Wufei was without words, even if they were just insults, but he couldn't come up with anything this time. It wasn't the first time that he and Duo had laid like this; it was a comfort knowing that they were such solid friends that the other always knew when one needed a hug or comfort. Even if the other person didn't want to admit it.

"What's up, Wufei? Are you dreading the talk that will be?" Duo asked softly.

Wufei stiffened slightly. "That is not one of the things I dread."

Duo blew out an agitated breath. "That's bull shit and you know it. I saw your face when I came in. You looked like you were ready to bolt until you realized it was me."

"Perhaps I simply did not want to talk." Wufei said as a statement, not a question. He was trying to give Duo a hint to drop the discussion, even though he knew better. Sometimes it was hard to talk to Duo because he wouldn't just drop things unless they needed to be dropped. He knew Duo didn't like leaving things unfinished, and Wufei trying to change the subject would leave it unfinished.

"Nah. You were scared Wufei," Duo said softly, his hand brushing the top of Wufei's head. "You were scared that you would say something to make Trowa angry and then you would end up losing him too. You're not scared of Trowa; you're scared of there not being a Trowa. You lost Quatre, and now you don't want to lose the last link you had to him."

"He's **not** dead, Duo. I know that now." Wufei said savagely, trying to pull away.

Duo held on tightly, having the joys of leverage as his friend. "I'm not arguing with you, Wufei. I trust your intuition. I also trust your logic. I'm just saying that you should back down if and when Trowa confronts you. Arguing will cause problems and you know it."

Wufei pulled away from Duo slightly, turning to look him in the eyes. "You believe me? You think Quatre's alive?"

Duo smiled and returned Wufei's stare with equal intensity. "Yes, I believe he is alive. I've talked to Heero about it often, but all he does is storm off or call me an idiot. I talked to him about it today, and he told me, 'If you continue with this nonsense then I don't think we have much to talk to each other about.'" Duo said the last in his best Heero impression.

"Sounds like what I went through with Trowa at the beginning. I stopped bringing it up because I know it hurts him and because I don't want to push him away." Wufei said softly.

"That's bull shit, 'Fei!" Duo said vehemently his violet eyes snapping angrily. "Why should your concerns and worries matter less than his? If he truly loved you, then he would listen to you."

Wufei smirked, but his eyes were sad. "Now if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Duo rolled his eyes. "I know better than to think that Heero really loves me. I thought it at first, but after a while you realize that things aren't going like they should."

"Then why do you stay?"

"Why do you?"

"I love Trowa." Wufei said, his voice carrying far too much conviction.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself, Wufei?" Duo asked.

Wufei said nothing, choosing to flip back over and rest his back against Duo's chest.

Duo let the tension ease out of the room slightly before talking again. "So, how do we plan to find Quatre? How do we even know he wants to be found?"

Wufei couldn't believe it. Duo really did believe him. He licked his lips lightly, trying to moisten the sudden dryness that assaulted them. "He wants to be found. If he didn't, he wouldn't have come to the cemetery today. He wouldn't have been seen. As to how we plan to find him; that I do not know."

"Tell ya what, 'Fei," Duo said, "How about we do a little digging around? I mean, there have to be clues in the mission data from that time, plus we can put the Preventer's resources to good use."

Wufei nodded. "That sounds surprisingly logical coming from you, Maxwell. I would have expected milk carton ads or something."

"Oh, didn't you know?" Duo said lightly, laughter trickling through his voice, "That was step two."

Wufei laughed and Duo joined him.

That was when Trowa came in.

Wufei and Duo's laughter stopped abruptly. They had been so busy enjoying the joke that they had not heard Trowa turn the doorknob only to find it locked, nor had they heard him inserting his key into it.

Trowa raised an eyebrow taking in the situation. "Hey Duo, do you mind if I talk to Wufei?"

Duo grinned and bounced up. "Sure thing, Trowa! I was just trying to cheer Wufei up. You know how hard today was for him." He bounced passed Trowa and out the door giving Wufei a quick wave over his shoulder as he left.

Trowa closed to door softly and leaned against it. "Why was Duo in here?"

"He told you why," Wufei said his voice indifferent.

Trowa shrugged it off. He knew that Duo never lied. "So, about today…You know that Quatre is not alive don't you?" he asked gently.

Wufei sighed then straightened up and looked Trowa in the eyes. Then he did something he had never done before, at least not to Trowa. Even though he didn't want to do it, he knew that right now, he wouldn't be able to stand losing Trowa. "Yes. I know that he is dead," he lied.

Trowa nodded. "I just didn't want you to get your hopes up and then get upset." He sat down next to Wufei and put a hand on his knee. "He's gone. He's been gone for three years. Bringing up his memory won't do you any good. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Wufei nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I worried you earlier with my talking. I do know that Quatre is dead." Just saying those words made him want to vomit.

"Heero and I have to go on a mission out of town for the Preventers. We should be back sometime next week." Trowa said standing.

Wufei nodded, smiling, and watched Trowa leave the room. He and Duo had a week to plan. He wasn't sure that going behind Trowa's back was a very good thing to do, but he also had realized the necessity of the situation. There was just no way Trowa would ever believe him. Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes, deep in thought.

End chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: If you couldn't tell, this story isn't exactly my top priority, though it isn't my last priority either. As of right now I'm working on my Digimon and Kingdom Hearts, stories first, merely because they're about three times the size of this fic and well, I get all fuzzy when peoples review those. Regardless, this should be updated once a month, which I hope is fast enough for people. I'm hoping to increase the chapter length to between five and seven pages, much like this chapter here.

I do want to thank the four of you who have reviewed. It gives me fuzzies too.

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or its characters.

Chapter 3:

He sat huddled in his small apartment, staring blankly at the television which was turned onto the Discovery channel. Apparently, the mating habits of the Snowy Owl just weren't that fascinating for him. Nothing seemed to fascinate him anymore. Quatre ran his hands through his now black hair and groaned. Nothing was going as he had planned it. He had known that he would have to survive in the world on his own; he knew that well before he had faked his death. It still was hard for him and it was three years later.

"You just couldn't keep away, could you? Idiot!" He berated himself. "You were doing fine, and now you can't stop thinking about them. Thinking about how happy you could have been had you not gone all psychotic, scared, and noble, whatever you did! Gah!"

Quatre stood, pacing around the dark room. "I know Wufei recognized me. I mean, shit, he said my name and everything. How the hell could he have recognized me? I look nothing like I used to. And Duo…I know Duo noticed me too. Trowa and Heero, they didn't seem like they were all there in the mind. Probably stress from something. I shouldn't care if they are stressing. God damn it, I shouldn't care anymore!"

Quatre punched the wall, not putting a whole through it, but denting the plaster. Then he continued talking to himself, as it was the easiest way to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He had always just bottled them up inside of him, which is why he had left them. It was easier to leave than to admit things.

"They'll probably try to find me. I can't leave, because now that they are looking then they will search every available route out of town. I have to stay here. I don't have a choice." Quatre sighed and sat down. "Why did they have to show up now of all times? Why did I have to go to the cemetery? I knew that they would be there."

Quatre looked down at his table, which held a photo album. It was one of the things that he had never gotten rid of. He just couldn't make himself let go completely, even if that did hurt. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing. He sighed and leaned back on the couch, whatever happened he would face it when it came and then decide what to do.

* * *

Wufei and Duo were at work at the Preventer's headquarters. Duo was his normal cheery self after four cups of black coffee, while Wufei was tired and listless. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before, because all the memories of the past were plaguing him. They way they had all thought that Quatre has happy and content. The way **he** had thought that Quatre was happy and content. They way he didn't notice the signs. He was sure it wasn't his entire fault, but the blame was there and it still weighed heavily on his soul. Especially since he was giving what he had with Trowa up for this. He knew deep down that Trowa would find out, and then whatever they had would be over. He could accept that loss though, because he wasn't even sure what he and Trowa had anymore. Thoughts like those were more than enough to render someone sleepless.

"Hey, Wufei," Duo said from the desk next to his. "What was the description of the person you saw? You saw him better than the rest of us and I just want to make sure, since I think I found something."

Wufei rubbed his forehead with his hands, "Green eyes, black hair pretty thin if the way he was shivering was any indication and about 3 inches taller than we are."

Duo nodded and moved to the side while motioning Wufei over. "Sort of like this person?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

Wufei felt his breath catch, "Exactly like that person."

Duo looked in the file and started making notations onto a notepad, "Last known address, height, weight, last known employment." Duo smiled as he stood up. "Well it's enough to start with at least. We can check these places out and see if anything turns up."

"We have work to do right now, Duo." Wufei said stiffly, even though the longing to just leave and search was evident in his voice.

"Work, work, work! That's all you people think about! There are so many more important things in life than work!" Duo yelled in exasperation, which caused a few heads to turn.

Wufei sighed and let his head fall onto the desk in embarrassment. Only Duo could cause so many heads to turn. Finally he sighed, "Ok Duo. I agree with you. This is more important than work."

Duo grinned in triumph, though he was slightly surprised to see Wufei give in without much fight. Finding Quatre must have been that important to him. Of course, it was that important to Duo, and he and Quatre had not been lovers. He could only imagine the strain that Wufei was under. "Okay, now we just need to get out of here…without getting in trouble."

"Getting in trouble for what?" a voice said, clearly indicating that more than just the last bit had been heard.

Wufei groaned slightly and waved a hand at Duo to make him explain. He just wasn't up to lying. Of course, he forgot that Duo never lied.

"Well, we're going to try and walk out of here all quiet like so we can follow a lead, Lady Une." Duo said, shrugging as though it was no big deal.

"What is so important about this lead that you have to do it during work hours? For that matter, who is this 'lead'?" She gave them both the better explain now look and tone of voice, which Duo saw and Wufei didn't, since Wufei's head was still on the desk trying to hide his anger and embarrassment.

"Well…" Duo thought about it a moment and as always went for the truth. "We're doing this now because if Heero and Trowa find out about it, we're dead meat. And the lead is…"

"Maxwell, don't you dare!" Wufei said, bringing his head off of the desk and giving Duo pleading eyes.

"You're the one who asked me to explain." Duo said calmly looking at Wufei. "So, I'm explaining my way." He turned and looked at Lady Une who was tapping her fingernails on the edge of the desk as a sign of impatience. "The person we're looking for is Quatre."

Une could not control her facial expressions as her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "What makes you think that you found something that we missed? I know you miss him, but it's been three years."

"I know what and who I saw the other day. I know it was him." Wufei said standing up. "I don't really care if you believe it or not, but I am going to go and find him. If that means leaving here and not having a job, so be it. As it is, if for some reason I turn out to be wrong, then I will have lost pretty much everything anyway." He turned and grabbed his jacket off the chair. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go get my bike and check out these leads." With that he walked swiftly out of the room, trying to come to terms with what he just said.

Lady Une looked shocked as her eyes followed Wufei. "He really is willing to give up everything just to chase this ghost, isn't he?"

Duo's eyes were also following Wufei, but with a look of tenderness and understanding. "Yes, he is. When this is over, he won't have Trowa any more…not that it's that bad of a thing. But he is willing to give up everything for this. He's already lost the most important people in his life, and if there is any chance that Quatre is alive, he wants to know, even if it is just to clear the water and talk." He looked at Lady Une. "Wouldn't you take the chance? He knows he saw Quatre. The proof is pretty irrefutable. I mean, I was there. So if this costs him everything, then I'm going to make sure it doesn't cost him my friendship."

Duo grabbed his coat and put it on. "Sorry Lady Une. But this is something that we have to do, for our piece of mind and our sanity. You know that Wufei would never do something this rash without believing in it. Don't be like Trowa and Heero. Believe in it too."

Lady Une shook her head. "I can't make myself believe you. But I do understand that you have to do this. So, you're both on leave for the week. Have it settled before then."

"We can try but no promises." Duo responded, as he ran out of the room, heading towards Wufei's motorcycle.

Lady Une stared at the desk where they had been sitting at and starting going through the computer files. Maybe she didn't believe them, but there was always what if. She would have given anything to have a chance to see Treize again one last time so maybe, even if she didn't believe, she wanted to help.

Duo had barely caught up to Wufei as he was starting the engine on his bike. Dup hoped on behind him without a word, which gave Wufei pause. Turning, he looked at Duo. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked giving his best glare.

"What does it look like 'Fei? I'm coming with you!" Duo answered cheerfully.

"That I did not doubt or question," Wufei said looking in Duo's eyes. "My question was merely, what do you think you are doing on my bike without a helmet?"

"Oh come on, Wu! I never wear a helmet!" Duo said in a carefree manner. Truth was that his helmet was in the backseat of the car he had driven to work that day.

"Then get off my bike." Wufei said flatly. "I don't need your life on my shoulders either. You will not ride with me without a helmet."

"If I go get my helmet from the car, then you'll just take off and leave me here. I'm not stupid 'Fei," Duo said while glaring.

"I said that your help would be welcome and valued. Indeed you are the one who thought of this excursion. I will not leave without you," Wufei said gently, before his eyes hardened slightly. "Now go get your helmet."

Duo pouted, but reluctantly got off the bike to go get his helmet, while Wufei waited, almost impatiently.

In little time at all, Duo was back with his helmet fit snuggly around his head, slightly miffed but not too bothered by being told what to do. He wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist so he would not slip, but mostly because he just wanted to. It was not often he was able to get close to Wufei, not with Trowa around. He had known for some time that he felt something for Wufei above friendship but he was not sure it was love. He had never truly felt love so he was not sure that love was the feeling. He did flirt a lot but that was something he always did, something that was not limited to Wufei alone, but to most of the people he met. Given a choice however, between having Wufei's love or his friendship, Duo would take the friendship because he felt it was most important. Sighing, Duo scooted closer to Wufei going back to his deep thoughts.

Wufei drove methodically, obeying all driving laws and not rushing at all. This cool and calm driving was in fact an antithesis of what he was feeling at the moment. Confusion as to why Duo was so willing to help, even if they had been becoming better friends over the years, it did not mean that Wufei understood Duo any better. Pressing to the forefront of his thoughts though, was the turmoil of emotion he was feeling considering he was on his way to see Quatre. He was feeling, fear, anticipation, resentment, hurt, and happiness. Above all though, he was feeling love floating through his body. It scared him, the fact that even after all this time he loved Quatre.

The motorcycle turned another corner drawing closer to its intended destination.

* * *

They pulled up to the building of what they believed was 'Quatre's' employment. Since he had never been a night person before they couldn't believe that he would work anything but a day shift. After hopping off the bike, they both straightened their Preventer's uniforms and headed inside the large building. Together they walked up to the front desk of the lawyers' firm and waited with feigned patience for the secretary to notice them. Once she got off the phone and looked up to meet their eyes Duo stepped forward, as he was the more approachable of the two.

"Excuse me, miss? Have you seen this person recently?" He held up a photo of the person that Wufei had seen at the graveyard the day before.

The secretary blinked at the picture and then scanned her eyes over their uniforms before apparently coming to a decision. "No, I haven't seen him recently."

"Judging from your reaction though, you have seen him." Wufei said, leaning on her desk while his onyx eyes glittered at her dangerously.

The secretary gulped. "I have seen him before yes. He worked for this firm for about one month before he was fired for negligence. That was about six months ago."

"You had better not be lying, woman." Wufei practically snarled, glaring at her.

Duo quickly placed a hand on Wufei's should in an attempt to calm him. "Thank you, miss. If for some reason he does show up, could you please contact this number?" He gave her his private com-code, one that even Heero did not have access to. Once she accepted the piece of paper, Duo steered Wufei out the door and back to the bike.

"I'm driving." Was all Duo said has he got onto the bike. Wufei glared at him, but got onto the bike once Duo started revving the engine. He sat in a contemplative silence until he realized they were almost home.

"Duo!" Wufei pulled on Duo's braid gently to get his attention. "We have to go check out the other leads!"

Duo chose not to respond as he turned onto their street and into the driveway. He pulled off his helmet and looked at Wufei. "Man, we've got to talk," he practically growled, letting Wufei see the anger in his eyes before turning on his heel and going into the house.

Wufei's eyes widened before they narrowed and he followed at a fast pace, almost on Duo's heels. Duo had no right to be angry with him, and that was what his intuition was telling him. Duo was damned right when he had said they had to talk.

* * *

Duo entered the house, kicked off his boots and jacket and headed right outside to the garden in back. It was the one place he knew there wouldn't be prying eyes or ears, even if only he and Wufei were there at the moment. He sat down at the table that was in the middle of the garden, one of the few things that Heero and Trowa had left that Quatre had put in, and he silently stewed.

Wufei was practically growling as he walked into the garden and sat down across the table from Duo. "What the hell are you so angry at," He said, his whole body vibrating anger.

"You think I am angry, do you?" Duo asked raising frozen eyes to look at Wufei. "I'm not angry, more like disappointed in myself for not realizing that you might have jeopardized information gathering at that place today." Duo's face softened slightly. "I know you love him Wufei, but going back to the stick-up-your-ass guy will not be the thing to get answers."

"Stick up my ass, guy?" Wufei yelled, leaning across the table to grab Duo's collar and pulling him close. "What do you mean by that!"

Duo looked at the angry black eyes centimeters from his own and felt himself drowning. "Don't you get it Wufei? You are so angry, hurt, and broken that no matter what you tell yourself you are NOT being logical in the least. Have you ever taken the time to step back and look at yourself? To step back and see how you interact with people? You scared that woman today with how you were. I love you like you are, but most people don't understand you." Duo's eyes widened. Oh shit. "You scared her. And if Quatre goes back there she may never give us information because of that. We need to come up with a plan, but since you love Quatre so much it would be stupid to let you go on your own. So for once, step back and let someone else take the forefront. You're my best friend 'Fei. You should know I would kill myself before I hurt you."

"What gives you the right to patronize who I am?" Wufei growled before continuing, "What right do you have to tell me how to act or what I do? How dare you try and change me into something I'm not! Can you answer that honestly?" Wufei was practically nose to nose with Duo when he finished his questions.

"Yeah, I can answer that honestly," said Duo. "I'm not trying to change you, because changing who a person is inside and what they feel is impossible. I learned that by being with Heero. He tried to change me and I wouldn't change and that's when I realized that he would never love me like I was. I do love you like you are, so why the hell would I try to turn you into someone you are not? All I got was a broken heart from that experience. I would never try to change you. Like I said before, you are my best friend. I would rather die than hurt you and to change who you are would hurt you. What I am saying is that you are so grief-stricken and hurt that you might jeopardize finding Quatre. That would kill you, and I would not be a friend if I let that happen! I don't want to watch you lose your chance at happiness again like I have. I want to see you smile gain, 'Fei! What is so wrong with that?" The last was said in almost a whisper, Duo no longer really being aware of what he was saying.

Wufei stared into the violet eyes so close to his own. Duo's breath was brushing against his lips and he almost lost his composure. All he could think of was the emotion coming off of Duo for him. He understood the words that Duo was saying though and felt them pierce his angry haze. Duo was right and Wufei knew it. He closed his eyes in defeat and sighed sitting back. "Then help me plan…please." That was all he could say, everything else was a large jumble of emotional thoughts and feelings at that point and he needed to focus on Quatre, like Duo had said.

Duo let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Mostly for the fact that he had let too many things slip and he did not want to ruin the friendship he had. At least Wufei had seemed not to notice, which Duo knew was because Wufei was so distraught.

"Well first off, we have to set up random inspections, with both of us present. If he isn't there, we have to act like we are acquaintances of his. Close friends, a couple, anything like that. We cannot come off to these other people that knew or know him as Preventers. Most likely they will just try to protect him or decide that they don't want to be involved. So we have to act like we know him too and that we are friends with him. I leave it up to you to pick the front we use, but remember, right now we only have one week. If we can't find him by then, there will always be more time. But for the sake of my braid not being wrapped around my neck, I'd like to get something accomplished this week. If it can't be done, then I will do anything to help you find Quatre, no matter how dangerous or stupid for my health."

Wufei took a deep breath through his nose and let it slowly out of his mouth. "You are still insane for even thinking of putting yourself on the line for this, but just remember, you are my friend too. So I won't let you get hurt. At the same time, you have to know that finding out if that is Quatre is my main priority."

Duo smiled, it was a sad smile but he doubted Wufei would notice. "I knew that coming into this 'Fei. I'm not an idiot."

Wufei nodded, for some reason feeling slightly like he was using Duo, but Duo was the one who had agreed. "Very well then, let's start planning."

The rest of that afternoon was taken up with planning and various phone calls just in case things didn't go as planned. A former Gundam pilot was always prepared.

End Chapter Three.

Remember, reviews are loved. Please be patient for the next update. :)


End file.
